Black Night
by Billie Creed
Summary: Bella gets pregnant. Alice saves the Day. Edward is the hottest. So, you know, just another Bedward Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's me again. This is another story for twilight. I was bored and this is what I came up with. I think it's pretty good so far though. Huh, maybe all my work when I'm bored or hyper is the best work I've written. Wait, it is. Ha, that's funny.**

**Well, this fan fic. is called Black Night and it has NOTHING to do with Jacob Black. (Well, maybe in other chapters if you want me to put him in) Seriously, Edward (love him) and Bella (me) should always be together forever. When people put Bella with Jacob, it's just wrong. Really, really wrong. Sorry for you people who think so but it is.**

**Ok, so on with the story. Sorry.**

**-Enola**

I woke up to a high beeping noise and to a ghastly headache. I didn't want to open my eyes but I chose that if I was going to find out where I was, I had to open them.

I opened my eyes a bit and groaned to the blinding brightness.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" A velvety voice called my name. I knew exactly who it was but I couldn't find my voice to reply. So I just groaned again and a cold, hard hand held onto mine. "Bella, open your eyes." Edward told me.

I didn't want to be blinded yet again so in a raspy voice that didn't sound like my own, I said, "Lights." Just speaking hurt my throat quite profusely.

Edward chuckled and dropped my hand to turn off the lights. Once it was dark and Edward was by my side again (which was only a few seconds), did I open my eyes. I first saw Edward's beautiful face smiling at me and had to use every ounce of strength to break away from his gaze. I looked around the room and of course, we were in a hospital.

"Edward… um… water… please." I begged. My throat was killing me. Edward brought a cup with a bendy-straw to my mouth and I drank the cool liquid thankfully.

"Thanks. My throat was killing me, but now it's better." I smiled up at him. Wait, why were we in the hospital? I don't remember falling too bad. "Edward, why am I here? What happened?" His face fell and he grabbed my hand again. Uh oh, this couldn't be good.

Edward cleared his throat and spoke. "Bella, when you were sleeping, your temperature rose exponentially and I rushed you here to Carlisle. You've been passed out ever since. I was wondering when you'd ever wake up. You scared me for a while there. I'm so glad you're ok."

He waited for my response. After a while, I said, "How long have I been asleep?" He gave me a reassuring smile but it didn't reach his eyes. "You've been here for about a month, Bella. I 'm sorry." What? A month? How is that possible? I couldn't have been asleep for that long.

"What about school? What about Charlie… and Renee? How have they been doing with me being like this?" I asked. He laughed and this smile reached his eyes. "You're always thinking about others before yourself, aren't you?" I just shrugged. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Well, Bella, Charlie comes here every day and Renee is here. She flew down once she heard that you were in a coma. She's actually been staying with us at our house so I've had a lot of time to spend to bond with your parents. Your dad actually likes me now. Can you believe it?" He chuckled again at the last part which made me laugh too. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow. What about school? How am I going to make up all that work?" He smiled at me. "Bella, I think they'll give you a while to catch up. They know that you were in a coma and they're going easy on you. They might just spoil you. Don't worry Bella. If anything, worry about you. You don't seem to be doing that much." Edward's face fell.

I brought the hand that didn't have… ew… needles in it to Edward's face. "It's because you worry about me enough for the both of us. Trust me." I laughed at him and he laughed with me. "Bella, I was just so worried. Don't ever do that to me again, alright?" His face was serious again. I nodded.

"Never again as long as you tell me one thing first." "What?" Edward seemed a little apprehensive to answer my request.

"Did you ever leave my side?" I had to suppress a smile. He took the hand that was on his cheek. "No, never. I wanted to be there when you woke up." He kissed my palm.

"I love you." I said. He looked up and I noticed that his eyes were pitch black. "I love you too, Bella. More than you can ever know." He bent down and kissed me. His cold lips felt so good on mine. My heart raced and he backed away chuckling. "I missed doing that." He said. I just laughed and playfully slapped him on the arm, which only made him laugh harder.

"Hey, you need to hunt Edward. I'll wait here for you." I said when the laughter subsided. His face fell and he nodded. The next thing I knew was that Edward was gone and Alice was by my side talking about shopping trips she wanted to take me on. I missed Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys. Sorry for such a long wait. School's been hell. **

**I wanna' thank ****jlm8808****Queen Annie-Ferny Cullen**** , and ****amobutterfly25**** for the AWESOME reviews. Really appreciate it. You guys are such great peeps.**

**Anyway, I know that the last chappy was kina' rushed but I had to get it off my chest or I'd never write it. Sorry. Oh, yes, they are a **_**little**_** bit OOC. I can't write them as well as Stephanie Meyer can so don't hurt me.**

**Okey dokey, on to the next chapter.**

**Oh, almost forgot. Don't own anything so you can't sue me. Hehehe.**

**-Billie-**

Alice was practically dragging me through the mall. Se insisted on buying almost everything in the mall. Why? She said she 'saw' something. Great. 

"Alice, I am NOT going in there." I stood with my fists clenched and my jaw tight in front of my #1 hated store. Victoria Secret. Alice just picked me up and walked in with me over her back, kicking and screaming (AN: Really stupid movie, by the way. Funny, but stupid.) into the store. We turned a few heads but no one really said or did anything. Although, the lady at the cash register gave us a knowing nod and went back to her customer. Alice ser me down in a stall, rather roughly, and shoved 'clothes' at me before walking away. Grudgingly, I let Alice buy me new…things and I practically ran to the car to get away from the mall.

"Ugh, how can anyone like the mall?" Alice snorted and shoved the bags into the trunk before getting in.

(AN: I LOVE the mall. It's my favorite place  )

Slumping back into the soft leather, exhausted, I couldn't help but notice Alice's quietness. "Alice?" She turned her head to me like she was just coming out of a daze.

"Yes, Bella?" I took a deep breath. "What's wrong? You seem so out of it." Her eyes widened and she turned her head back to the road. "Alice, tell me. Did you have a vision? You did, didn't you?" Alice weakly nodded her head. "What? What was it about?" Realization finally hit me. "Of course, it's about me. That's why you won't tell me." I pointed an accusing finger at the little pixy demon. All she did was nod. Great, that's such a great help.

Alice pulled into the driveway and parked the car. She didn't get out so I stayed, hoping she'd talk. 

"Bella, I'm so sorry but I can't tell you anything. Edward made me promise. He should be the one to tell you anyway. Really, I'm sorry." She turned to me, looking for something, anything. I nodded and she got out of the car. As I got out of the car, I couldn't help but ask, 'when would Edward tell me?' 

**EPOV**

I had been coming home from getting food for Bella when I read Alice's mind and got her vision.

_Bella was screaming in pain. She was giving birth and I was at her side, urging her on. It was like that until Bella fell back, exhausted, and the most beautiful sound in the world was heard. The first cry of my baby. Of my daughter._

The vision made me crumple to the ground in front of the house. If I could cry, I would. I would never forget that beautiful sound. But how?

**Ok, seriously short chapter but you'll get over it. You know the drill. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy, sorry for such a short second chapter last time, me procastination lazinessshort chappy. I actually had a much longer chapter typed but I was way too lazy. This is kina' what that continuation was supposed to be, I just didn't type it. Please don't hurt me. hides in corner, cowering**

**Disclaimer: Don't get my hopes up by telling me I own it 'cause I don't. tear**

**Thanks to you great reviewers out there. You rock my world. And no, Bella is not pregnant…yet. I'll make a separate chapter for the M rated stuff for you little pervs out there. You'll find it on my profile. Well, not yet, but you could later.**

**I wrote this during school but I had the song Lullaby (Goodnight my Angel) by Billy Joel going through my head. I love that song.**

**Ok, on with the story.**

EPOV

_LAST TIME-_

_The vision made me crumple to the ground in front of the house. If I could cry, I would. I would never forget that beautiful sound. But how?_

"Alice." I croaked, knowing she could hear me.

Alice opened the front door and rushed out to me. She protectively wrapped her arms around me and brought me into the house, setting me on the couch.

'Edward, how is that even possible?' Alice thought. I shook my head and drew in a shaky breath.

"I don't know, Alice." 

She shook me by the shoulders. "Get a grip Edward. I've never seen anything more clear before. This WILL happen. Okay? You're going to be a father whether you like it or not. Just…think about it. Alright?" I nodded.

Me. A father. Wow. I had always dreamed of having kids and now that it can happen, I don't know. 

"No, Edward. You have to give Bella this. She wants it. She may not know it now, but she does. Trust me. Think of how happy you two will be with a daughter. So, start thinking of names 'because this IS going to happen." Wow.

"Wait. So you really think that Bella will be happy about this?" I asked.

Alice looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course. Why would she give up a chance to make you happy? She is so selfless that she will go through that for you." Alice said, smiling.

If it could have, my heart would have skipped a beat. I could feel myself about to ramble but couldn't stop it. 

"Well, then we'll have to talk to Bell, and Alice, you get to go shopping for the baby, and-" Alice slapped me, hard.

"Edward. Get a grip and talk to Bella first. Okay?" Alice pronounced each word like she was talking to a child or a mentally-impaired person. I couldn't help but grin like mad while I nodded. I had given up hope such a long time ago for kids, but now…I think I was giddier than Alice on a shopping spree. Alice's talking took me out of my stupor.

"Alright. I'm going to go and take Bella shopping. You have to be ready by the time I get back. Wait, go hunt, then we'll come back. Alright?" OMC. (AN: OMC means oh my Carlisle. Edward is an angel, Carlisle made Edward, and so Carlisle is God. Ha. Ask anyone who's read twilight) I haven't thought about the whole making of the baby. What am I going to do? I'm not ready for this.

Alice must have seen the panic in my eyes because she called Carlisle down and now he was shaking me.

"I…I…can't do it." I stuttered.

Alice rolled her eyes and Carlisle looked at me confused. "Edward, what can't you do?" Seeing that he wouldn't get an answer from me, he turned to Alice. "Alice?" She nodded and motioned for them to go outside. Away from me. I just sat there, waiting impatiently for them to return. Carlisle looked incredulous when he and Alice got back.

"So, we're going to have to take you hunting Edward. Alice, go take Bella shopping." Carlisle ordered. Alice looked giddy. 'I can't wait to tell her. She's gonna' be so happy!' Alice thought. I stood up.

"No." I almost yelled.

"What?" Alice asked. 

"Promise me. Promise me you won't tell her anything. Let me tell her. Got it?" Alice frowned and nodded before quickly leaving.

"Alright Edward. Let's go." Carlisle said. I nodded but made no move to leave. Carlisle grabbed me by my upper arm and practically dragged me from the house, towards the forest.

My phone ringing took me from my animalistic feeding. I checked the screen. 

"Yeah, Alice?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Bella's back. Oh, and she's very excited to show you what we got. You should be too. It's very sexy. All that blue. I never knew they had that much blue in there. Hello? Edward?" I had started running home right after she said Bella's back. "Uh huh." I mumbled. I could practically hear Alice roll her eyes so I hung up. She wouldn't like me much after hanging up on here but she'll get over it.

Once I got into the house, all I could hear was the TV and the stereo in my room on. I passed the living room and Alice pointed up the stairs. I nodded and ran to find my Bella.

BPOV

I was in Edward's room looking through his CD's when I felt a light breeze and heard a chuckle. I turned to see Edward smirking at me. I glared at him and he laughed.

"Nice view?" I asked, red from realizing how I'd been bending over.

Edward laughed again and nodded. He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I think I'll always enjoy the view." I could only see love in his topaz eyes. I sighted and rolled my eyes before backing away from him and moving to the bed, taking my shoes off.

"Ugh, Alice brought me to every store in the mall while you were hunting. My feet hurt so badly." Edward was taken aback. 

"What? What did you say? How could you even know that I was hunting?" He asked. Ah, so he did catch that.

I laughed at him, which only made his perfect brow furrow. 

"Fine," I sighed, "I know because I study you so much that I can tell that your eyes are a few shades lighter than they were this morning. Even with the coma, I've known you long enough to tell even the most subtle difference." Edward chuckled, and then sighed.

"Ah, yes. The coma. I talked to Carlisle about that. He thinks that you were under so much stress that you're mind couldn't handle, so it put you in a coma so your subconscious can figure it all out. If you ask me, I think you'll have a lot more stress after what I tell you." Edward said the last part under his breath, not intending me to her it. But I did, and now my curiosity was sparked.

"Edward, what do you mean after you tell me? Tell me what?" He was frazzled. (AN : haha, funny word. Frazzled. Haha.) He didn't expect me to hear that did he? By the looks on his face, No. I would have laughed at him but I was still too curious. Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He came over to sit by me on the bed.

"Bella, if you could have anything in the world with no reproccutions whatsoever, what would you want?" He asked. I could have said 'you' but I knew that that wasn't what he was looking for. I thought about it. He says that I'm so selfless, so what would make him happy? Oh, I know. "A baby." I said it so quietly that I was unsure if he heard it or not until snapped is head to me. If I hadn't of known better, I would have thought that he had whiplash. He looked cautious.

"What? What did you say?" He asked.

I sighed. "I said a baby." I spoke a little louder, hoping no one was listening. Edward's face broke out into a grin. He lifted me up and swung me in a circle, laughing. I didn't laugh. I didn't know what was happening. He seriously must be crazy. He sat me back on the bed, his smile pulling down after seeing my confused face.

"Bella, Alice and Carlisle have forced me to say this, sorry. Alright," he took a deep breath, "We can have kids. We can. Alice actually saw you in a vision giving birth. I was lucky enough to see it too. It was the most beautiful thing. Bella? Breathe, Bella." 

He shook me. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing and I took a breath. "How?" I whispered.

Edward took my face in his hands. "I don't really know. Carlisle said something about me still having sperm left and you being human…So, well, you know." He looked uncomfortable but other than that, completely happy. He looked ecstatic. I smiled and kissed him. "Yes." I said.

Edward grinned and picked me up and brought me to Alice's room. 

"Edward?" Why were we here? Edward ignored my question and stepped inside, only to find a completely giddy Alice. 

"Bella!" Alice screeched. Edward set me down and kissed my forehead before walking away. I tried to grab at him but, of course, he was too quick for me. How dare he leave me with a hyperactive Alice! Oh, he's going to pay. 

I hadn't realized Alice had been ranting until she stopped. She squealed. 

"Bella. That's a GREAT idea. I love it. But…we'll have to do that AFTER you get pregnant. Okay?" I nodded, grinning.

My smile fell. I had to get pregnant. No, what am I going to do about my changing? We couldn't do it if I'm pregnant. Great. 

"Alice?" I asked. 

She raised her hand. "Wait, I promise you that you WILL be changed, just after she's born. Let's work on the other problem first. You and Edward." Alice was waiting for me to say something. Anything. I didn't. Until…

"She? I'll have a girl?" I asked uncertainly.

Alice must have realized what she said because she came over to me and hugged me. "Yes, Bella. It'll be a girl. Edward and I both know already. Are you alright?" She asked. I nodded. Edward never told me. He just said baby, not girl. Ok, Alice time. Then, torture for Eddie time. I grinned and Alice had a vision. Once she pulled out of it, she smiled and hugged me.

"You know, you're becoming more of a Cullen every day. I'm proud of you." She smiled. I couldn't help but grin back at her. I was a part of her family and was going to give Edward what he wanted most for a long time. I couldn't be happier.

**Ok guy. Thanks a lot.**

**Alright, let's get some things straight. It's after Eclipse and after they're married. I have a poll on my profile on names. Also, you can just pm me and I'll take it from there. And yes, there are guys' names on the poll for a reason. It's for me to know and you to find out later.evil grin **

**I may have carpal tunnel after typing this so you peeps better be happy. :P**

**Thanks again.**

**-Billie**

**P.S. Tell me if you want twins or not. I'm still working on tweaking the plot a bit. Tell me what you think. Thanks. See ya'. You know the drill, don't make me beg.**


End file.
